


拉斯维加斯之夜

by XunLililili



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 康纳·拉顿哈给顿·肯威此刻正怒火中烧：他没成想能在这儿碰上父亲。两小时前他一准没想过自己会出现在脱衣舞吧，还迎面撞上他“加班”的父亲：这两件事听起来都比近代历史教科书上的莱克星顿战役更遥远。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	拉斯维加斯之夜

**Author's Note:**

> ※满足我私心的康康搞老父亲闯作，北美父子局夜总会激情对冲现场  
> ※很雷天雷超级雷还ooc，是没有任何意义还不好冲的PWP，请大家也莫带脑子看quq  
> ※这篇狗血地摊文我写得又累又爽，不知道能不能让大家也看爽，不爽不要钱（爽了也不要

康纳·拉顿哈给顿·肯威此刻正怒火中烧：他没成想能在这儿碰上父亲。

康纳的怒火大部分时候都是地幔里薄薄一层熔岩，悄无声息冷却凝固成稳重性格的一部分；现在他难得一见成了座全喷发的黄石公园，手机和父亲的腕骨咬得他两只手心里凹凸参差地痛。

左手里那只海尔森的手腕很轻，比他脸上的不满还轻；右手里那只手机倒是沉甸甸的，里面塞了条灌铅的短信：“我今天不回家吃晚饭，你自便。”

——发件人海尔森·肯威，已阅读，两小时前。因此康纳今晚正准备吃一个月以来第十三顿外卖披萨，是能逼疯意大利人的菠萝鸡肉拼盘；果酸和黏糊糊的干酪奶味在空荡荡的餐厅吊灯上升华成一团影响食欲的雾。

两小时前他一准没想过自己会出现在脱衣舞吧，还迎面撞上他“加班”的父亲：这两件事听起来都比近代历史教科书上的莱克星顿战役更遥远。

海尔森看起来真像是工作过度：蓝眼睛底下升起两道青黑色下弦月，忘记修剪的灰白长发松垮垮压在脊椎上，平时只系两颗扣的西装外套软沓沓搭在沙发椅背上。

可惜背景是“拉斯维加斯”——这一代最有名的脱衣舞酒吧，空气里充斥着缓慢氧化的情欲和脂粉香。此刻一个白皮肤的女孩正甩掉一件外套，她金发和丰满的胸脯在冷气开足的舞台上打寒颤，引起两声兴奋的呼号；海尔森没骗过他，似乎的确也没说过自己每天都沉迷加班；但在这儿挂着黑眼圈的客人大多不会是被工作而是被阴道榨干了睡眠时间。

“拉斯维加斯”的空气能点燃你的每一条静脉，沿着神经一点点、一点点烧坏你的脑子……说真的，我怀疑他们是不是在空气清新剂里加了那个。

康纳想起班里最受欢迎的男生神秘兮兮用手指比出一个大麻叶的样子。

刚成年的棕皮肤男孩那一身运动装和滚烫的空气不搭，透气的布料摩挲海尔森不那么透气的白衬衫倒是生出几分摩擦生热的意味来，似乎父亲的黑调古龙水里也加了强效致幻剂。

他不常见父亲这副不修边幅的样子，事实上他都不常见到父亲。十四岁那年他离开莫霍克部落来到肯威家，改口叫这个从容优雅的男人“父亲”；早出晚归的海尔森显然不懂如何做父亲，切牛排时递一瓶胡椒再问一句学业就是父爱的恩赐，他把康纳视作具有生物学亲缘关系、投入期较长的忠心下属；康纳也听不惯他拿腔作调的伦敦口音。康纳还以为他们会那样扮演一对不亲近的父子直到他独立工作搬出肯威家——

——他不常见父亲这副不修边幅的样子，但到底是见过。海尔森总穿英国牌子高定西装，只系两颗扣，领带打马车夫结，里面是标准式衬衫；康纳怀疑过他是否会穿着这身进浴缸。

这个滑稽的猜想在几年前他撞见父亲沐浴之后不攻自破。他的父亲，阿布斯泰戈雷霆手段的CEO海尔森·肯威正在浴室里自慰。

他父亲一手撑墙，另一手流连在腰线以下，花洒欲盖弥彰地在浴室里降下滚烫的雨，热腾腾的水流和打湿的黑发一起黏在总包进西装里的肩上。

曾赐予康纳生命的那根阴茎在海尔森手里涨成一根和他通身气度不符的狰狞凶器，捏笔批文件的手指正灵活地玩弄两只睾丸。浴室里袅袅蒸汽蒸红了年少者的脸颊和年长者的眼角，快感和水雾帮无辜闯入的康纳隐去身形。浑然不觉的海尔森借着水声的遮盖细碎的低喘，手指从阴茎根部向上滑，总是游刃有余的五官换上美洲狮捉到逗猫棒的满足和无措。

可怜的、可怜的少年想要退出浴室，但他手脚都没了力气，只能软软地靠在凝满水珠的冰冷瓷砖墙上低喘。他前一大半生命里从未现身却血脉相连的男人隔着滚烫的水雾露给他一个刚劲的弧度，脖颈、肩膀、腰背、臀部、脚腕，健身房与办公桌带来的肌肉和薄脂肪雕出一尊中年男性版维纳斯。

康纳最初只是羞赧难当，但紧接着他听见了母亲的名字。

海尔森永远是游刃有余、高高在上的，从不对康纳提起或询问他四岁时那场不幸的火灾，康纳权当他早忘记曾经的露水情缘；但他念出“齐欧”这两个音节时仿佛在亲吻一瓣蔷薇，怀着一腔小心翼翼的温柔。他在呼唤一片少年时代坠落的新叶。

父亲仍爱着母亲——对于任何一个孩子来说都该是幸事；但康纳头晕脑胀，眼前冒出混乱不堪的色泽，原本的羞赧情绪沸腾起来变成一点莫测的生气和满足。他觉得自己发烧了，体温能融化整个南极冰原，也能融化浴室沾满冷凝水的瓷砖。

他在破碎的视野里看到父亲的手离开阴茎，伸向身后，做出个他不太熟悉的生涩动作；他不明白那个动作的含义，却真真切切在水声和柠檬香波之间听到一声温柔的“康纳”；康纳不知道他的名字听起来这么悦耳又刺耳。

正直的混血儿差点以为父亲发现了他下流的偷窥行为，但海尔森仍闭着眼，脖颈高高扬起，如引颈受戮的天鹅。然后康纳闻到腥咸的味道——海尔森射精了。

康纳急匆匆退出浴室跑回卧房，怀着愧疚和悲哀发现自己勃起了。他的卧室装修沿承了海尔森喜欢的英伦风，金箔水晶吊灯和红色扶手椅都是他父亲亲手挑选，带着贵族高高在上的审美；康纳往日不太喜欢海尔森华丽的风范，于是在窗口挂了只捕梦网又在桌台上摆了只白尾鹰的标本。此刻他却觉得进这房间像是进入他父亲的腹中，又到处带上独属于莫霍克少年的味道。

青少年新陈代谢太快，来到肯威家时新买的牛仔裤这两个月来变得紧绷绷；他不亚于父亲的阴茎又不合时宜起了陌生的生理反应，被裤口两颗镀镍铆钉压得生疼。

解开扣子的力度太大，扯落一颗铆钉弹在地板上，金属撞击声一路撞进康纳下腹，唤起又是一阵战栗。他把脸埋进枕头里，兴奋的性器官被少年强健的身体和柔软的被褥夹在中间，不服气地吐出一小股前列腺液。

勃起的阴茎仿佛是一种罪证，一种缓慢而煎熬的亵渎与背德；莫名不敢手渎的少年在高热和甜痛中入睡，梦里尽是父亲喊他名字的声音，带了猫科动物舌头上的倒刺舔舐他的耳廓；他那个罪恶的器官在梦里取代了父亲的手指，重复绵长的快乐与折磨。

第二天早上康纳和父亲一起在烤好的吐司上抹一层黄油和草莓酱，然后去上学；那天放学时他惊讶地发现海尔森难得已经坐在沙发上看报纸。他衣柜里那条扯坏的牛仔裤和梦里沾上精液的内裤莫名其妙行踪不明，只有地毯底下藏了颗铆钉扣给狂乱的夜晚出庭作证。

那之后，他们仍是相敬如冰的父子。

少年长成青年的过程中牛仔裤不知又换了几条，那颗扣子并一个疑问却顽固不化地钉在他胸腔里：父亲那颗睿智的大脑里到底藏了什么思绪？

直到此刻在脱衣舞吧里康纳才突然意识到：父亲开始晚归甚至彻夜不归，似乎也是那之后不久开始养成的习惯。

海尔森盯着面前的不速之客，赫然是阿布斯泰戈公司首席执行官那张总挂在报纸上不怒自威的证件照；画外音倒是活泼，女歌手故作绵软的嗓音配上嘈杂的爵士乐鼓点狠狠撞在康纳气管里。

咚咚。咚咚。

“康纳，你怎么在这儿？”海尔森推开一个浓妆艳抹的黑发棕皮肤女孩儿，眼睛里是黑沉沉的怒气；她原本端着杯深蓝色鸡尾酒靠在海尔森肩头，酒液和柠檬片乍一下全洒在超短裙角，洇开一团深海似的污渍。

康纳有一瞬间希望那杯深蓝色的玩意是硫酸铜溶液，喝下去最好能叫人重金属中毒，肠穿肚烂、肝肾衰竭；下一秒他又觉得酒精的味道混上女孩儿身上的玫瑰精油骤然变回肯威家餐厅上空盘桓的菠萝鸡肉披萨味，到最后肠穿肚烂的反而是他。

他很想立刻翻空整个胃里仅有的那杯价值二十美元的柠檬水——他点单时酒保的眼神里净是新鲜的嘲笑——但他勉强还记得父亲的问话：你怎么在这儿。

康纳和海尔森相处时间并不多，但他总是只乖巧懂事的斑鸠，从不拒绝海尔森的安排：他的父亲第一次晚归那天的短信内容是要他“随便点个什么，譬如外卖披萨”；于是那以后他每月都要吃上十几顿披萨。

比如眼下这个情境，他就该放开海尔森的手，再好好解释：您总不回来吃饭，而我厌倦了配送员心不在焉的敲门声、冷白色的大理石餐桌和外送奶酪，才想到了这个同学们口耳相传的“娱乐场所”；我不知道这里是脱衣舞酒吧，我这就回家，真的很抱歉父亲。

但他的愤怒阻止了一切最优解。海尔森眼睛里的威严灼得康纳的脸颊一阵炽热的痛，尽成了他反抗权威的勇气。

于是他固执地握住父亲的手腕，一言不发地把自己当成一颗引力过大的海尔森卫星。康纳比父亲高出半头，锻炼良好的肌肉隐隐约约在运动衬衫上崩出饱满的棱角，海尔森被他扯出两步，身后女孩儿大约是见多了这样戏剧性的场景，发出做作的惊呼。

康纳不耐烦地回头，看不清女孩儿的神色，只见父亲西装外套上两颗红宝石袖扣在暧昧昏黄的灯光下朝他挑逗地眨眼；他扯过那件外套，把最后一丝古龙水的清香带离这个令人窒息的玫瑰地狱。

海尔森的手腕像垂死挣扎的逆戟鲸撞上康纳指骨搭成的船舷，试图挣脱；康纳沉默寡言地扯着他向外走。

海尔森向来不是容忍任性妄为的人，挣不开小蛮熊手指的禁锢，只端出父亲的威压命令说：“康纳，你明知你不该出现在这里。解释。”

康纳到底太年轻又太单纯，生气时爱把黑云全堆在眉头上；海尔森生气时嘴角仍是翘的，但任何一个阿布斯泰戈员工都能清楚地知道自己大难临头。

可惜他儿子不是他下属，听了这话反而委屈起来：我不该在这儿？我该对着空荡荡餐桌上的外卖发呆，而你就能揽着一个陪酒女观赏脱衣舞？你不是还爱母亲吗？

但康纳觉到一把煅烧红热的剪刀划断了他的舌头；他发觉愤怒似乎来源于心底某处更深、更深的岩浆池，鲜红的血泡噗噗上冒嗞嗞破裂。

“可父亲你……您为什么在这！”末了他咬着牙关憋出一个疑问句，缺水的嗓子钝钝地痛。

糟糕，他又有点想吐了。二十美金一杯的柠檬水。

“放松，”年长者打量一眼哑火的印第安小炮仗，“康纳，我不认为你有资格对我的私生活指手画脚，而这里的一切对你来说还太早了。”

伦敦腔的“放松”不带卷舌音，康纳看到一星艳红的舌尖划过海尔森洁白的齿间。他在那抹红里读出傲慢、轻蔑和冷漠。

太早了。他父亲身上带着其他女人的气味居高临下地对他说，你无权进入我的心、我的脑、我的生活，你除去一半脱氧核糖核酸和我毫无关系。

康纳把海尔森拖出顶着“拉斯维加斯”霓虹灯牌的大门，一路上撞倒两个醉醺醺的男人又被只高跟鞋踩了一脚；脱衣舞吧门口是寻欢作乐的起跑线，路灯范围之外都是叫人脸红心跳的呓语和碎碎糟糟的呻吟。

以往康纳宁可绕路回家也固不愿踏入野鸳鸯栖息地，今天他顾不上那么多，拖着父亲游过那片荷尔蒙与多巴胺的海。

海尔森在背后喊他：“儿子。”

康纳不想和他对话，他父亲有一身商场和社交场上浸淫出玩弄人心的技术，凭一句话就能叫人怒发冲冠或是从容自若。

他不想要被操纵的愤怒或冷静。

因此他把海尔森按在路灯杆上接吻。混血青年拥有傲人的身高，他的父亲被褐色的铁壁和路灯杆包围；康纳出于生涩而海尔森出于相反的理由都忘了闭上眼，因此蓝色的洋面撞进了褐色的森林。康纳想起族人对他母亲的描述：拥有一双和你一模一样的眼睛。

他不懂吻，但心底那点禁忌的嫉妒、得胜的欣喜和无边无尽的愧疚让他用暴虐的嘴唇去怼海尔森，像只折断獠牙的笨拙野猪崽。

黑暗中传来几对男女低低的嘲笑，他不在乎；他像狩猎的鳄鱼，死死咬住自己的猎物，直到尝出血的味道。路灯尽职尽责引来一圈蚊虫拼凑的花环，海尔森能言善辩的舌头卷上康纳的唇、挠过他的舌下腺，把没经验的小狼带进一场暴风后又轻手利脚地退出。

“康纳·肯威，”他喊他残缺的全名，“在这儿待下去会被人拍到，明天阿布斯泰戈的股东就该找上门了。”

康纳看着海尔森从容不迫地解开大门密码锁时意识到自己还是上当了。老狐狸实在狡猾。

海尔森视若无睹地拎着浴巾走进浴室，家里的气氛冷冷落下去，平静得像是无数个一方晚归的夜。康纳迟钝地去拧门把手，惊异地发现海尔森根本没上锁；结实的男孩用上破坏锁头的力量，结果不小心踉跄跌进去，和甩掉最后一件内衣的海尔森面对面。

他再一次看到父亲赤裸的身体。除却那头掺了白的灰发，他精干的身形和几年前并无不同；康纳觉得自己又发起烧来，视网膜上两个水雾缭绕的幻影渐渐分开又重合。

“我们得谈谈，儿子。”海尔森抬高手去摸他的头顶——如此亲昵的动作还是第一次，但总不会比赤身裸体的父亲和勃起的儿子更令人不自在。

海尔森比康纳本人更先一步发现那点“小小变化”。他发出了然于胸一声嗤笑，帮康纳拉下运动裤，然后是款式保守的白色内裤，那根同混血少年本人一样雄伟又强壮的性器直挺挺戳在两人之间，俨然一桩无法掩饰的罪案。

“……不过不是现在。”海尔森否定自己的提案。他毫无顾忌地在勃起的男人面前展示他的身体——康纳看到他的阴茎早也硬了。

他终于不再隔着雾气看这具身体：海尔森真的很白——和康纳褐色的皮肤不同，让他想起儿时在莫霍克部族里爬上树枝时接到第一片北美冬日的雪、让他想起这座大宅苍白孤独的大理石餐桌；那白色引诱他用掌心去温暖融化那片雪、那块大理石。

于是他便那么做，他们又一次接吻。康纳这次好歹摸到一点接吻的门路，还不忘有点刻意地闭好眼睛，舌头轻轻扫过刚刚亲口制造的伤口——从森林生灵那里学来的消毒措施。他吻他的父亲正如亚伯拉罕吻以撒的额头一般圣洁，又如莉莉丝吻亚当的胸口一般淫乱。

他把海尔森抵在瓷砖墙上，和几年前同样的位置。年少时错乱的梦和沸腾的血点燃湿润的空气，他的吻蔓延上父亲的脖颈、肩膀、腰背、臀部、脚腕，然后含住父亲的阴茎；他不那么熟练地收好牙齿，沿着柱身上细细的血管从睾丸舔到尿道口。

海尔森轻颤的手指插进他的棕发里一丝丝捋顺，把那根莫霍克特色的发辫绞在左手无名指上绕一个暗色的环。

“好孩子。”

海尔森在他嘴里射出时赐予他一句罕见的夸奖，康纳晕头转向地咽下那口精液。腥、涩，还带了某种若有若无的香气；青年那座间歇性火山又欲发作，伸手拧开水龙开关，让花洒带来洗涤万物的水，浇他们一头一脸。康纳那件运动衫湿漉漉地贴在两人之间，裤子被甩在水乡泽国之外。

幼狼给身下人翻个身，埋头进父亲的背脊肌肉上狭长的凹痕深吸一口气，确信那些玫瑰香脂粉气都给冲了个干净才放开铜墙铁壁的禁锢。

海尔森顺着他的节奏打一个颤，从马桶水箱上摸一个盒子丢过去；康纳从里面掏出避孕套和润滑剂，不小心碰到什么开关引发一只跳蛋疯狂的震动。

他把手里的盒子丢得老远，又叫海尔森嘲笑一回；愠怒的青年最经不起挑拨，倒一手润滑液又不知该如何下手，因此再被嘲笑。

康纳朝他得意的父亲刺出一根手指，没一会儿就加上第二根、第三根，看他父亲那张游刃有余的面具被后穴里的手指搅碎，这一场得胜的是年轻人。

他用另一只手和牙齿去扯避孕套的塑料包装，倒被海尔森拦下来。

海尔森偏过半张脸，脸上是红潮眼里是戏谑：“用不着那玩意，你的体检报告向来是我亲自过目。”

青年的理智给烧得支离破碎，年长者扳回一城。

康纳把阴茎插入他的造物主体内。少年时的那个梦境纤毫毕现在面前上演：灯光、水汽、父亲的腰窝和儿子的阴茎，水珠打湿两人裸露的身体，反射的灯光把柔软的皮肤打造成雪白的水晶和棕色的美玉。

处男控制不好勃发的欲望，海尔森后背被吸满水的衬衫蹭得通红，前胸在墙上撞得头晕眼花；他把康纳的名字含进嘴里揉碎了再吐出来，喊他熊崽子，要他的樱桃男孩儿动作慢点；小斑鸠像是突然进入了叛逆期，对父亲的恳求充耳不闻，只顾着埋头操干。

海尔森喊到一半被顶到了点，嘴里的康纳忽然变了调，尾音化成细长的呻吟，眼角眉梢都是色欲的粉，身后一个紧缩换来康纳一个低喘。

康纳有一瞬间忘掉了属于自己的人生而怀疑自己还是个胎儿，躺在安全黑暗的子宫里，四周是滚热的肉壁和温润的羊水；四岁那场火灾后他第一次感受到无忧无虑的安全。

但他的父亲偏要破坏这片宁静，他说：“让我看看你的脸，康纳。”

康纳抱着他转身，被挣扎阻碍时用阴茎在前列腺上捻过一整圈，让海尔森的手和脚都失了力气。

海尔森脸上挂着享受性爱的餮足，但显然没像面前这个半大小子那样为此失神。他的视线走过康纳的棕发，饱满的额头、亮晶晶的棕眸，伏低的鼻梁和褐色的嘴唇；聪明的部落之子觉察到他的意图，胸口又塞进一只充满歉意和酸涩的气球。

他伸出一只手挡住海尔森的眼睛：“我不是妈妈。”

“我知道，”海尔森扯开他的手，在那只棕色手掌心轻吻一下，“你是我的康纳。”

康纳原以为海尔森没法顶着个花洒发现他哭了——要不是有咸渍的味道流进他嘴里可能连他自己都不会发现那点软弱的证明——可海尔森发现了。他伸手为儿子抹掉眼泪。

他的手指触碰康纳脸颊的一瞬间康纳达到了高潮。

“不过我想我得拷问一下我亲爱的儿子，”海尔森擦完眼泪又是那个冷冰冰的企业高管，“你为什么会出现在‘拉斯维加斯’？”

“在此之前，父亲，”小狼不怕他，还处在不应期的阴茎在父亲体内耸动两下，“以后能回来陪我吃晚饭吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 说出来你可能不信，这一篇写作目的是：我很想看海哥每天回家陪康康吃晚饭的温馨画面。  
> ……聪明的，你告诉我，为什么我的立意一去不复返了呢qvq  
> 亲友：写到最后你还记得这一茬已经很不容易了。


End file.
